


野兽的繁育

by Zhangdaqi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhangdaqi/pseuds/Zhangdaqi
Summary: 濒危物种 类人狼（物种重设）21岁Newt X 29岁Theseus这个种族最后的繁殖对





	1. Chapter 1

夏日的暴雨突如其来，豆大的雨珠一粒接一粒地砸在窗玻璃上，发出沉闷的击打声，愈来愈密集，直至完全浸透，爆裂的水珠综合成一股水流贴着冰凉的玻璃滑下，留下淡淡的水痕，随即又消失不见。

而下一秒，又被新的雨水所覆盖。

即使视线被厚厚的绒质窗帘阻挡，Newt也能猜到屋外的人们是怎样迎接这场瓢泼大雨的————妇人们急忙地收起晾在户外的衣服，本在草地上踢球的小孩子哄散着逃进自家的屋子，办公桌前收拾东西准备回家的男人庆幸着抽屉里放着备用伞.......

之前忙着开派对抑或是和男女朋友约会的学生们此时应该不会有被淋湿的烦恼，因为他们不是挤在实验室里，就是泡在图书馆里赶论文。在即将临近的期限前，一个个都焦头烂额以至于无暇顾及外界的天气。

他本也应该这样，和那些人一起坐在图书馆里，靠着一杯接着一杯的黑咖续命。

而他正在做爱。

对象是他的亲生哥哥。

不过，从严格意义上来讲，这不是做爱，而是高级种族的交配行为————血统优秀的Alpha用性器操开血统同样无可挑剔的omega的屁股，然后顶进生殖腔，把浓稠滚烫的精液尽数播撒在里面。

“好了...够了....”Newt一丝不挂地趴跪在床上，毛茸茸的尾巴不安地晃动着，双手紧紧地抱住枕头，就像一个妓女高高地撅起臀部，把最私密的部位暴露给身后的男人。

这样的姿势着实不妙，白嫩的臀瓣泛着可爱的石榴色，让人想要咬上一口确认一下是不是像白面包那样柔软香甜，而夹在那中间的粉色的穴口微颤着保有处子的矜持。这样富有冲击感的画面若是出现在街头，那就等于了把刚熬好的肉汤挂上了免费的牌子，人人都会想来分一杯羹，把那个可怜的omega干的全身上下沾沾黏黏，到处沾染着白浊液。

“进来....直接进来.....”Newt压抑着颤音，尽他所能地用平常淡漠的语调同兄长对话。空气里浓重的荷尔蒙信息素的气味令他无比的烦躁，全身仿佛都燃起来刺痛皮肤的火苗，半狼化的狼耳和尾巴就是最好的证明。

“别胡闹了，你现在这样我进不去的。”Theseus苦笑地看着紧闭的穴口，然后试图像刚在那样抚上弟弟的囊袋，轻柔地套弄着根部让Newt放松下来。

这不是他们第一次做爱，不，应该说是尝试着交配。

床头摆着瓶瓶罐罐各式各样的润滑液，但都没能让Newt很好地打开身体，两根手指都非常的勉强。那里又干又涩，几乎无法分泌出正常omega该有的粘液，狭窄到排斥任何外界的侵入。

他们用了各种的体位、方法，可无论如何，Theseus就是进不去。

“我说过了，够了...不要..不要再碰我了……”宛如少年般沙哑的嗓音如此拒绝，在荷尔蒙的作用下竟然听起来像是哀求。柱身半硬，前段吐露出清液。

Newt并不想让自己的兄长碰他，尤其是这样的敏感部位，他根本无法想象，那个终日坐在办公桌前板着脸的Theseus，正在用覆着薄茧的大手以这样色情的方式揉搓着自己的阴茎。

他不会像一个女人一样在Theseus身下喘息，然后抛开羞耻心，在那双与自己相似的蓝眼睛的注视里尽显丑态。

他们只是交配对——以繁荣种族为目的的交配对，仅此而已。

无需交往，也无需感情，只需要一根能射出足以令他怀孕的精液的性器顶进生殖腔即可。而之后的人生于Newt而言就是产子、怀孕、产子的这一循环，直至他的身体报废，再也无法孕育新的孩子。

多么可笑。  
这就是他作为纯血种的Scamander家族幺子的命运。

“还是去浴缸吧。你承受不了的。”Theseus没有由着Newt，只是继续富有技巧地挑弄着顶部。他希望Newt可以先释放一次，眼前的躯体太过于紧绷，如果强行进入，会导致严重的撕裂。

“没、没用的....嗯啊......上次进去了很多热水.......”因为胀痛，Newt的呼吸开始急促起来，无法控制的挺起腰往兄长的手里挺动。

类人狼一族在寻找合适的配偶方面很苛刻，交配期也比较少，而且幼崽存活率极低。为了保证生育，一般都是由女性omega来扮演繁衍后代的角色，因为她们的阴道更富有弹性，更适合交配以及胎儿的产出，但尽管如此，还是免不了族衰的必然结果。

而他们是这个种族最后的繁殖对。

类人狼一直都是一个奇怪的古老种族，在大部分正常人的认知里，只存在于魔幻小说中描写的森林里。但事实上，这是真实存在的。当他们作为野兽时，他们能时不时地变成人类的模样，并且像人类一样思考，因此缺少自然生存的竞争力而受到其他种族的排挤。但作为人类，他们异于普通人类的能力、贡献被社会所认同，而社会肯定着这类优秀人才的价值。

千百年来，类人狼早已习惯栖身于人类之地，他们隐匿掉厚实保暖的皮毛、适合抓地的爪子、带有特征的耳朵与尾巴，幻化为脆弱的人类躯壳，遵循人类社会的文明，谨慎地存在着。

尽管类人狼个体数量有限，但出色的智力和学习能力足以让他们在一段时间内积累起丰厚的财富以及广泛的人脉。仅仅少数国家的领导人员或者一些尖端生物研究机构知晓这个种族的存在，并愿意为其提供服务和保护，从而获得类人狼对国家科技经济政治的支持。

Scamander家族是其中一支最古老、对社会贡献最大的血脉————他们不像其他分支与人类通婚，漫长的岁月中，严格遵守着纯血种之间的繁育准则，将原始的类人狼血统代代相传————当然，这也是为什么名声远扬的Scamander家族子嗣数量如此之少的原因：近亲之间的生育率极低，而且大部分族人在适应了人类社会的伦理道德观念后，也对这样的一种交配方式产生排斥。

自从Scamander夫妇离世之后，这一代能够算得上纯血的只剩下了Theseus和Newt。只有他们的血液里存在着真正的类人狼的血统，也只有他们能够被称为这个种群的个体。

那是其他的亚种、混血所无法比拟的优秀基因。

由阴囊产生滚烫的精液，通过狭窄的输精管，无法抑制地从头部溢出，颤抖着喷射着。湿粘的乳白色液体濡湿了这个高瘦的年轻人只有一点轮廓的腹股沟，然后顺着纹路向下到达稀疏的毛发，而还有几滴滚落于雪白的床单上。

厚重的男性omega的味道。  
除此之外，别无其他。

在人类的ABO生理构造中，体液会夹杂着信息素的味道，那是最好的催情剂，每个人的感觉不同，有人说像刚刚采摘的还挂着露水的新鲜草莓，有人说像初夏的白色橘子花，也有人认为是午后阳光曝晒下橡木桶的醇香......这使得人类的交往、交配变得容易，不同属性的人可以通过这样的方式互相吸引。

但这份造物主赐予的浪漫并不属于野兽。

纵使拥有再灵敏的嗅觉，也依然无法辨别同族的信息素，也不会幻想那些腺体释放出的芳香。他们并没有这方面的感知，只能凭直觉感受着最原始的荷尔蒙刺激，然后什么都不去思考地开始交媾繁育后代。

性是本能。  
野兽的交配不需要追求匹配。

仅仅是激素的释放，就足以让它们硬起来，抑或是张开腿等待同类的进入。  
类人狼处于一种非常尴尬的状态，他们在人类社会中发展，却生理上无限接近于野兽。

生理性的泪水从眼眶涌出，濡湿了那双平日里温和沉默的淡蓝色眼睛，红晕也从眼部的皮肤扩散开来，像长了触手一般把鼻梁脸颊上或浓或淡的褐色雀斑拖进滚烫的粉色泥沼。

眼前房间的陈设也一道模糊了起来。

他从小就讨厌下雨，因为听觉灵敏的狼耳是极佳的收音设备，连远处麻雀飞离树梢的声音都能清晰听见，而雨天更是令他睡不好觉，滴滴答答的雨点让人心慌。

雨声无限放大，如同响彻于耳畔的鼓点，让灵敏的鼓膜为之震动，混合着血液流经血管和心脏急促跳动的声音，间隙短暂到不足以氧气扩散至血液，使Newt不得不大口大口的喘气，仿佛一停下，就会被窒息的黑暗所吞噬。

Newt觉得一股耻辱感油然而生，这样的姿势他看不见背后的男人的表情，只能任由着本能喘息。Newt努力克制着喉底的呻吟，生怕自己会再做出什么下贱的举动，他想要骂些什么，却没有办法从他二十多年良好的教育中找到刻薄无礼的话。  
Newt本该在十四岁的时候就被标记，然后顺利的怀孕生子，但Theseus顶着元老院的压力，给了他足够的时间去念书、旅行，做研究，去追求一切自己想要的东西。

而现在轮到他给兄长反馈了————这不是一道选择题，更像一种责任，必须去把血统繁衍下去。他不能站在一个受害者的立场上，没有辱骂指责肇事者的权利，也没有拒绝反抗的资格。

“Artemis...”Theseus喑哑的声音清晰的传入高高竖起的耳朵里，他凑到弟弟的脖颈处，想要吻去那些沾染情欲的微咸的泪珠，却被Newt不着痕迹地躲了躲，此时颤栗的苍白皮肤出卖了他的心理活动。

“进..进来……”Newt愈发的把脸埋在枕头里，装作没事地努力把腿分开，挺起臀部，因为恐惧而狂跳的心脏被单薄的胸膛束缚得生疼。

聒噪的雨声一丝不落地钻进耳朵，而他早已不是那个可以毫无嫌隙地躲进兄长被窝里的连毛茸茸的爪子都不会收起来的小狼了。

 

家族的荣光没能给他们带来什么。  
除了枷锁，别无其他。


	2. chapter.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 毫无营养的过渡章节

[你很适合生育。]

在Newt迷迷糊糊快要伴着窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声半梦半醒的时候，这句话就像定时的留声机隐隐约约地在耳畔重复。

在十四岁性别刚分化的早晨，元老院的那些议员围在病床前欣喜地拿着自己的体检报告如此说道，每一个单词都沉重的砸在心脏上，像是在宣告自己的死刑。他像标本一样被迫赤裸着躺在苍白的被单上，在少年对身体感到最窘迫的时间点，将自己每一处的生理构造展示给别人，接受那些西装革履的抑或是穿着实验服的人们冰冷的、宛如解刨无机物般的眼神。

作为流淌着优秀古类人狼血统的Scamander家族的一员，他的天资并不算出众，体型也是少见的瘦削，连分家的同辈也比自己健壮许多。如果不是因为父母的突然离世，让元老院意识到这个种族濒临灭绝的事实，也许他们的焦点会继续放在比他各方面都要出色许多的兄长身上。

尽管那天室内的暖气开的充足，可曝露在空气里的手脚却止不住的发颤，但没有人会发现这一点，他们只在乎自己的生殖腔是否足够年轻、是否可以正常使用。白晃晃的天花板刺痛着他的双目，焦虑、羞耻、无助、恐惧却刺激的泪腺流不出一滴泪水，他不知道作为alpha的兄长是否早已知晓自己的命运，抑或者和元老院那些人一样用这样的眼神打量自己的身体。

当个人行为上升至种族层面时，现实就显得残酷且缺乏人道。

失去了父母的庇佑，他们便更像是被元老院圈养的动物，繁衍生育成为了那些研究报表上单薄的数字，他们生命的价值仅仅为了证明这个物种的存在。

他时常会异想天开，如果自己是个alpha，是不是结局就会大不一样，家族的琐事有可靠的兄长打理，他可以可以骑着单车横穿大学校园，去找到那个带着浅淡白茶花香的女孩子，然后一起整理行囊四处旅行。

阳光下那头清爽利落的短发和她因为小聪明而洋洋得意却努力藏于心底的表情，甚至让他有一瞬间可以忘却青春期遗留下来的惶恐与疼痛。

她的吻轻薄的像羽毛一样，笨拙而又可爱。

 

 

  
“抱歉。”Theseus轻轻地把一盘现烤的司康饼放在离Newt较近的木质床头柜上，雕着花纹的瓷盘与桌面接触的瞬间传出清脆的响动。他看着眼前裹在薄毯里的棕色小狼微微睁开了灰蓝色的眼睛，以为是自己的响动吵醒了弟弟。

黄油和面粉一起烘烤的香气柔和惬意地唤醒了正趴在软枕上的Newt的感官，他眯着眼睛有些怠惰敷衍地竖起一只耳朵示意Theseus别在意，本来几个小时前他就应该穿戴整齐和兄长一起享用午餐，但也许是因为他太久没有回家了，一时间Theseus房间里熟悉的味道让他有些昏昏沉沉，以至于毫无防备的把自己的原型幻化了出来，仿佛退化成了还不能自如控制形态的狼宝宝。

记忆中的Scamander夫人很热衷于烘培，小的时候，每当他结束后院树丛里的探险，拖着沾满泥泞的小爪子回到家，客厅里总会充盈着果酱、牛油、酥皮的香气，有时候是塞满浆果泥的水果派，有时候是扎实浓郁的布朗尼，足以让一个对自然充满好奇的男孩准时回家。  
“醒了的话就起来吃点东西吧。”Theseus俯下身子，把手放在Newt脖子上一圈柔软蜷曲的皮毛上捋了捋——隔着后颈薄薄的脂肪层，深棕银亮的毛发摸起来手感很好，越靠近下巴的部分毛色越浅，直至牛奶般的白色，显得有些稚气可爱。

“嗯。”隔着毯子Newt 简短地闷哼了一声。

周围显然被好好收拾过，完全看不出之前凌乱的痕迹。前几日的太阳曝晒过的被单上还残留着一股家用清洁液的味道，令人安心又惬意——这是他的美国室友Jacob从超市的限时抢购里血拼来的洗液所不能比的，毕竟两个男孩的租房总是没有家里精致，套上从烘干筒随便拎出来一件半干的衬衫就能去学校。

对了，他们之前正在……

像是想起什么了似的，Newt突然拱起了脑袋，大脑慌乱的检索着有没有来自尾椎骨及腹腔的痛觉信号，毛茸茸的尾巴不安的在毯子下面摆动，所幸动物的面部神经没有那么发达，否则印在Newt脸上的绝对是一张惊慌失措的表情。

“放心吧，我没进去。”Theseus淡淡地说，低沉的嗓音让人捉摸不透，就像往一潭深不见底的冷泉扔下去了一块沉重的石头，没了回应。他轻轻地拍了拍Newt的头，然后站了起来走向卧室里的小茶几，正如他一贯优雅的姿态坐下来拿起报纸。

又是一次意料之中的失败。

“最近不要再吃药了。”抑制剂不利于维持生殖腔的活性。  
Newt乖顺的点点头。

冬季不是个受孕的好时节，这就意味着他们要赶在天气变冷之前顺利交配———尽管这是板上钉钉的不争的事实，但短暂的逃避依然让Newt松了一口气。

他知道这种心态有多么自私，但也同样无法像表面伪装的那样平静接受。他只是一而再再二三地利用了Theseus作为兄长的身份，任性地抛开身上的责任，不再去思考那些外在的压力，就像一个开明而又自由的观察者审视着不公的处境，同时宣扬着自己高尚的理想主义。

Theseus不会在这方面苛责自己，也没有人不知道这种善意包容的底线到底在哪里。

他显然有些愧疚，却装作毫不在意的缩回了薄毯里。他里面什么也没穿，依然和之前一样全身赤裸，也许是作为人类的身份生活的太久，即使是全身布满漂亮的皮毛的情况下，也依然觉得有些耻人。狼化的状态并没有什么不适，只不过被毛的爪子并不方便去够到床头的司康饼。思虑再三之后，Newt决定打破此时有些尴尬的沉默，一截青年苍白瘦削的手臂从暖和的毯子里伸了出来，透着淡蓝色血管的皮肤上点缀着些许浅淡的雀斑。

Newt从今天早上开始就没怎么吃过东西，又经过了一番折腾以后导致他现在饿极了。餐盘旁边贴心的准备了果酱奶油，他娴熟地用手掰开仍有些温热的司康，然后用餐刀分别挖了一点莓果酱和少量奶油粗糙地涂抹在切面上。

原则上，他并不被允许在卧室里吃东西，不过每当发生之前那样的事情之后，平日里严肃的Theseus便会对自己不和规矩的行为格外容忍，即使是他把点心渣掉到床上，也不会因此受到教育。

味道并不怎么好。Newt咬下一口后便放了回去。

“Newt，你可以提出意见。”不知道是不是有意为之，Theseus不合时宜的停顿了一下，“关于做爱。”他轻描淡写的语气就仿佛街边餐馆里那些老绅士在讨论今天的天气如何，这让Newt有些猝不及防，“也许是姿势，或者别的什么原因，如果有任何不舒服的地方，你都可以说出来。”

Theseus端起手边还冒着热气的红茶，轻轻抿了一口，视线跳过眼前展开的报纸，笔直地汇聚于床上那片从浅色薄毯露出的背影，漂亮的蝴蝶骨凸显着明暗关系，瘦削笔直的脊骨最终隐匿于褐色蜷曲的发梢。

“不….不，没什么…Theseus，..我是说，你很好….”原谅Newt只是一个终日沉迷实验的大学生，和自己的亲哥哥讨论性爱这样的事情对他来说未免有些过于前卫。尽管背对着Theseus，但仍然可以清晰感受到耳根部灼烧起的热浪。

“你不愿意被我碰吧。”Theseus翻了一页报纸。

他们之间坦诚相见过很多次，却从不接吻，甚至连触碰都显得珍贵。

Newt没想到Theseus会以这么直白的方式陈述，他忍不住回头，却不想直直地对上Theseus锐利的蓝眼睛，他有些心虚的移开了视线，努力把注意力转移到一旁茶几的木纹上，显得自己不那么慌张——他始终没有办法习惯以平等的角度和兄长讨论一些事情。

他瞥见旁边笔直的西裤包裹着肌肉线条流畅的长腿，有些不自觉地咽了咽口水。

但凡是有一点生理知识的人都知道，做爱时的肢体接触是不可避免的，纵使Newt在学校里扮演着多么边缘化的角色，他也听过同龄人分享的那些经验，身边也不乏男性omega提供参考。他们在信息素的催化下会变得更加甜美，伴侣的爱抚可以引起更好的自体润滑。

他却对那样亲密的关系而感到恐惧。

“Theseus，也许..我只是太紧张了…你知道的，我不太习惯触碰那些….那些敏感的部位，这会让我觉得…..自己很糟糕，况且在你面前…..这有些奇怪…”Newt并不擅长找理由，他的瞳孔不自觉地收缩，干燥的下唇有些颤抖，掌心也微微冒汗。

眼前穿戴整齐的男人依然很平静，如雕刻出来的石塑般硬朗的面部线条显得理智而又冷漠，和赤条条坐在床上的自己仿佛是两个世界的人，令人完全联想不到在此之前，他们曾在同一张床上做着那些像是情侣之间的事情。

他也许已经知道了。Newt心想。

“听着，Newt，我真的不想伤害你。”只要Theseus想，他随时都可以用alpha与生俱来的威压，迫使自己的弟弟张开双腿硬生生地顶进生殖腔，后穴的干燥狭窄是omega接受伴侣进入的障碍，但并不属于在性爱中处于上位的Theseus。

“你是说…前戏对吧…..Theseus，我真的不需要你花这么多心思，真的，你并不亏欠我什么，没必要像现在这样顾及我的感受，相反是我还没能为你做过一件事情。不用把我放在这么特殊的位置上考虑，你知道的…无论你做什么，我都不会离开你的。”话说完，Newt才发觉有多么恶俗，就像Jacob最爱窝在那张和他体型极为不符的小沙发上看的黄金时段肥皂剧里面的台词。

他早已填好了退学表格，他会和外界断绝一切往来，然后留在家里，正如所有人期待的那样安心地完成生育————这毫无疑问是值得的，哪怕只是出于感恩，他也必须这样做。  
父母刚刚过世的时候，Theseus也不过二十岁，如果不是为了当时尚未成年的自己的监护权不落入元老院手中，他是否也可以自由一点选择自己的人生呢？

指甲陷进了皮肉里，Newt却不觉得疼痛。

生于这样的家族，接受着最好的教育，他本应该没有怨言。

Theseus是一个近乎于完美的标记对象，尽管有些不苟言笑，但Newt有足够的理由相信他会是一个好丈夫，一个好父亲。而且出于那层任何外界因素都无法撼动的血缘关系，他们之间永远都不会出现背叛。

问题出在自己身上。

“因为她吗？”Theseus放下了报纸，脆弱的纸张在空气里发出一声哀叫，随即弯折下去了一角。他把“her”的发音咬得很重，平静的语调里听不出愠怒。

Theseus见过那个女孩，她的照片被Newt小心翼翼地存放在褪色的钱包夹层里。  
她留着黑色微卷短发，身着裙裾有些不规则的黑色长裙，面带羞涩地站在校园里某处爬满绿色藤蔓的砖墙前，清晨的阳光摩挲过那微微扬起的嘴角，看起来勇敢，聪明。

他的弟弟向来不擅长隐藏，所有的喜好都写在那张在旁人看来有些冷漠的脸上。  
那些天真的愿望，或许疯狂，或许真挚，但一个都无法实现。

Newt深深地把头埋在蜷起的膝盖里算是默认，厚长杂乱的刘海遮盖住了本就收敛的视线，后颈处突出的骨骼拱起好看的弧度。他不想同兄长争辩事实，从小到大他都没能在这方面赢过Theseus，挑明以后他倒显得冷静很多。他该对自己抱有不满。Newt心想。

“我以为你长大了。”Theseus说。

没有责怪，  
没有愤怒，  
倒像是长辈对晚辈有些无奈的教育。

Newt的嘴唇上下翕动，却一个字都没有说出来，手心里还残留着之前司康的碎粒，手指间的纹路机械地一点点将它们碾碎。  
直至细小的灰状、直至再也没有人能想起它们的由来。

雨势渐小，却愈发的吵闹。


End file.
